El tigrecito y el cazador
by lovenekoyaoi
Summary: Ren tao, un tigre capaz de dar a luz será capaz de salvar su dinastía trayendo al mundo más tigres tao, su vida era casi perfecta a excepción de los acasos continuos del lobo Asakura hao, y el encuentro de un nuevo amor, esto hará que su vida cambie por completo ¿como acabara esto? Advertencia: soy la neko yaoista de Amor yaoi tambien


En un circo llamado "el circo de los tao"(N/T: o pero que nombre más creativo XD) este era muy famoso en todo Japón y china ya qué tenían anímales exóticos de todos los tamaños, formas, colores, etc.

Pero uno de los más deseados y casi en extinción, son los tigres de…. ¡Los taos!

Si los tigres de los tao son lo más buscados por la dinastía había creado su propia especie era muy especial yaqué estos eran hermosos jóvenes con orejas de tigre y cola

Según los informes solo quedan registrado 20 tigres tao, 10 machos y 9 hembras

Se preguntaran de que falta uno, si, el mas importantes de todo con la capacidad de dar a luz, se ha convertido el más decido de todos yaqué es el único tigre tao capas de revivir la especie, porque se descubrió que las tigres hembras tao eran infértiles lo que hacía menos la posibilidad de revivir la dinastía de tigres, todos querrán saber cómo se llama el tigre capaz de hacer esto

Este tigre tendrá muchas aventuras, conocerá gente nueva, cosas nuevas y hasta el amor de su vida

Un amor imposible de un tigre y de una persona que conoceremos más tarde

Si, esta es la historia del tigrecito Ren tao

(N/t: no sé porque pero me quedo como telenovela)

Pero primero leeremos como se creó la especie

En una gran casa, en china el gran En tao, había hechos unas llamadas

Planeaba con otro colega, traer especies exóticas a china y después a Japón, querían hacer un circo y no cualquiera si no de especies en extinción y exóticas

En tao planeaba usar un arma secreta que traería furor a todo Japón y china… crear una nueva especie

Pero no tenía que usar de conejillos de indias

-¿y si usas humanos?- dijo un hombre con máscara

-¿humanos, pero que tipo se humanos?- dijo en tomando un vaso de sake y tomarlo de un sorbo

-mmm, ¿qué te parece tu hijo?- dijo el hombre con mascara

En escupió el sake y dijo

\- ¡mi hijo, estás loco!- grito En

-¡si tu hijo!, ¡si tú nunca te has dado cuenta él es muy hermoso si le ponemos la mitad de un animal y conservamos su forma humana crearemos una especie que nunca haya existido!-grito emocionado el hombre

-¿¡te le estas insinuando!?- grito rojo de ira En

-oye, pero tu mi dijiste que lo odiabas- dijo el hombre que les diré su identidad cuando sepa escribir su nombre

-si lo odio…. por ser capaz…. de dar a luz- dijo en con tono frio En

-vez, te lo digo úsemelos como conejillo – dijo el hombre

-está bien pero… ¿Cómo hacemos a que aceda a esto?- pregunto En

\- fácil, le decís que van a una revisión médica lo adormeces con cloroformo lo traemos al laboratorio le inyectamos la poción y esperamos a que de buen resultado- dijo tranquilo el hombre

-bien, hagámoslo- dijo En

-bien, hoy en la noche lo llevamos al laboratorio- dijo el hombre para después pararse e irse

\- hijo, serás parte de algo grande- dijo En con una sonrisas

Ren tao, era un chico muy lindo por hací decirlo, tenía unas lindas piernas que a simple vista era hermosa, su piel era un poco pálida pero hermosa también, tenía una cintura muy estrecha también era delgado, su cara, su cara era lo más hermoso su pelo violáceo sus labios rosados y por ultimo sus ojos unos hermosos ojos dorado inopticos, le faltaban solo pechos para ser una mujer además de ser capaz de dar a luz sus rasgos eran de mujer

Esa tarde el dormía profundamente en su cama, había tenido un día pesado con los entrenamientos

En eso entra su padre, no lo veía mucho, pero el savia sobre el circo pero no le importaba

-Ren despierta- dijo en con tono sereno pero lo bastante para que su hijo se moviera un poco pero no despertó

En observaba a su hijo, el savia desde que Ren cumplió los 10 años savia que era capaz de dar a luz lo que lo enfurecía y hasta ahora que tenía 12 años de vida, una vida de maltrato de parte de su padre, pero, su madre y hermana lo querían mucho era lo suficiente para Ren

-¡te digo que te levantes!- grito En

El grito hiso que el chico se despertara del susto

-que pasa padre- dijo Ren todavía medio dormido

-hoy en la tarde tendremos una visita al doctor, así que, vístete te espero abajo- dijo En dirigiéndose a la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo

-que estará planeando- pensó el chico

A Ren, no le gustaba ir al médico porque el medico era un pervertido había tenido problemas con el cuándo tenía 10 años, le hacía revisiones innecesarias en su cuerpo, lo hacía quitarse casi toda la ropa y hacerle los chequeos, para Ren esto era muy vergonzoso yaqué su padre estaba en la misma habitación viéndolo con sus ojos frio sin amor

Al poco tiempo Ren se puso una ropa cómoda y bajo hacia la planta baja

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo su padre viendo la forma de vestir de su hijo

-ropa- dijo Ren incrédulo

-¡si se lo que es, pero por que llevas puesto este tipo de ropa!- grito En

\- porque para mí es cómoda- dijo el chico

-quítatela, toma ponte esta- dijo En lanzando una bolsa

En la bolsa había unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color con signo chino

-dices que desprecias esta ropa y mira lo que me pasas- dijo Ren hacia su padre

-¡no me contradigas!- dijo En levantando su mano y golpeando al chico en la mejilla

Las bofetadas eran comunes en el chico tao

Después de eso Ren se puso la ropa y subió al auto con su padre, Ren prefería andar en carruaje (n/t: lo saque por el manga)

Cuando llegaron a la consulta del doctor Ren entro a la habitación pero no era del mismo doctor

En tenía todo planeado, le dijo al doctor que hiciera una revisión y después lo drogaría cuando se distrajera

Después de la revisión el doctor le pidió que mirara un cartel donde salían letras grandes y pequeñas

Ren no sabía porque tenía que hacerlo pero lo hiso, había cometido el peor error de su vida

Cuando se distrajo un brazo fuerte lo tomo por la cabeza y puso un pañuelo en su boca haciendo que el chico viera borroso y perdiera la conciencia

En tomo a su hijo y salieron de la consulta lo tiro al auto y este arranco a gran velocidad

Después de una hora llegaron a un callejón estrecho el cual el auto se detuvo

En bajo del auto junto con su hijo que seguía dormido, en el callejón solo había una puerta

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron un cuarto con instrumentos de laboratorio y había varios hombres con bata blanca, hablando

Los hombres al ver a En se callaron y fijaron su mirada al chico que estaba sobre su hombro

-aquí traigo al conejillos de indias- dijo En tirando el cuerpo de su hijo al suelo

-inyéctenle la poción lo usaremos para ver si funciona- dijo En

\- esto…. Señor En si probamos lo poción en el cuerpo de su hijo, es probable que…. Muera- dijo un hombre tragando en seco

-¡no me importa! ¡Ahora póngale la poción!- grito En a los hombres que nerviosamente pusieron a Ren sobre una camilla, le amarraron las piernas y los brazos

En esperaba en una silla con una sonrisa esperando que resultara su invento

Los hombres le quitaron la camisa a Ren, el cual había despertado

Los hombres se asustaron al ver los ojos del chico

-¡que creen que hacen suéltenme!- grita Ren desesperado

En al escuchar el grito se paró bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la camilla donde estaba Ren el cual estaba muy enojado y atemorizado

-¡tú, trae la jeringa con la poción!- grito En a un hombre el cual con las manos temblando le entrego la jeringa

En puso una mano sobre la boca de Ren y lentamente acerco la jeringa al brazo izquierdo de su hijo

Ren al ver el líquido dorado al igual que sus ojos, se asustó, trato de liberarse del agarre pero era imposible, el chico al sentir el dolor pulsante de la jeringa en su brazo se había dado cuenta que el líquido era como acido, sentía un dolor imaginable .

Ren, pudo sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban

En cuando termino de ingresar todo el líquido en el cuerpo de su hijo, le quita la mano de la boca, el chico no grito solo soltó unas lágrimas por el dolor y cerró sus ojos

En al ver esto su rostro mostro una ira imaginable.

-¡maldición, no resulto el maldito murió!- grito En

-señor su hijo no murió solo se desmayó- dijo un hombre que había puesto una mano en el pecho del chico, el cual se podía sentir sus latidos

\- señor, no sabemos cuándo hará efecto la pócima asique es mejor que se lo lleve a casa- dijo otro hombre

-no, que se quede aquí, ya no quiero perder más tiempo con este niño, llámenme cuando ocurra algo- dijo de un tono frio

En con pisadas fuertes se acercó a la puerta.

-pero señor En que pasa si…- no pudo terminar cuando En salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio y miraron al chico que seguía desmayado

A Ren lo pusieron en un cuarto bajo llave y esperaron a que pasara algo

A la tarde del otro día Ren despertó pero se encontraba solo

-mmmmm, que ocurre no sé dónde estoy, ¿porque me duelo tanto la cabeza?- pensó Ren y se llevó una mano a la cabeza pero en vez de su pelo toco algo esponjoso y blando

Ren se llevó la otra mano y empezó a tocar con las dos manos las "cosas" que tenía en su cabeza

En la habitación había una cama y una mesita de noche y en ella un plato con una caja de leche y un vaso.

-mmm, leche- dijo Ren olvidándose de las cosas raras en su cabeza

Otra cosa que se percató Ren fue sus uñas que estaban algo grandes, pero no le tomo importancia, al parecer se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Después de tomarse la caja de leche (no uso el vaso) se paró de la cama y siente algo raro en su parte trasera al mirar se paralizo, era una cola con diseño atigrado que al parecer estaba pegada a su trasero, trato de tirarla pero no salió, antes de gritar la puerta de la habitación se habré y se ve a su padre con un hombre de bata blanca.

-los efectos fueron sorprendentes señor En- dijo el hombre de bata blanca mirando de reojo a un desorientado Ren

-si ya medí cuenta- dijo En entrando por completo en el cuarto

\- Ren, ponte la ropa que te van a pasar y yo te espero en el auto- dijo En

Ren trago saliva, de verdad no le gustaba hablar con su padre

-que miedo me dio – dijo Ren

Ren, le pasaron una ropa muy casual, pantalones, una camiseta y un camisón con capucha la cual En le pidió que se la pusiera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa En dijo que se diera un bajo, mientras él llamaba al hombre para decirle el resultado del invento.

Ren fue al baño, se sacó la ropa aún muy confundido por las extrañas cosas en su cuerpo, pero cuando se vio al espejo casi se desmaya, no le salía la voz, en el espejo en su cabeza había dos orejas con el mismo diseño de la cola, paso el tiempo y Ren se había dado cuenta de algo

El comportamiento raro de su padre, los doctores, la cola, las orejas, si, él ya tenía la respuesta.

Había sido usado como conejillo de indias para el invento de su padre, el cual resulto.

Un sentimiento penoso recorrió su cuerpo se sintió usado, mas por su padre, como él podía hacer algo tan inhumano a alguien, mas encima su hijo.

Ren, sin ropa se había sentado en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no, el no lloraría, no quería, no quería demostrarle a su padre sus sentimientos.

Paso buen rato en que Ren no salió del baño, lo cual eso había sido bueno, pero, salió, lo cual se sigue arrepintiendo de eso.

Cuando Ren salió se encontró con su padre y un hombre el cual había visto antes

-mira, ha resultado- dijo el hombre raro con gracia

-sí, y tu sabes lo que significa, ¿no?- dijo su padre, no, para el ya no era su padre sino un extraño

-si, al fin ya podemos empezar- respondió acercándose a Ren peligrosamente

-tu, serás el inicio de algo grande niño- dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en sus empojadas orejas de tigre

Después de largos horas, En le dijo todo a su hijo el cual se asustó trato de correr pero no pudo unos hombres lo detuvieron

-hijo, desde ahora en adelante tú me pertenecerás a mí, y yo te utilizare- dijo En con el peor tono que había escuchado Ren en su vida

Lo último que recuerda Ren, de ese día fue que su padre lo encerró hasta que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos, poco a poco, los tao habían secuestrado a más jóvenes y habían corrido el mismo destino que Ren

Cuando se alcanzó el numero de 20, los tao habían creado el famoso circo, desde eso ya habían pasado 3 años

-3 años, de pura perdición- dijo Ren en su jaula donde lo dejaban todo el día hasta la noche lo cual lo sacaban y hombres extraños lo veían y sacaban fotos asombrados

El trato de su padre con él se había roto, lo golpeaba cuando no hacia lo que pedía

Lo único que quería era ser libre

Había dejado de ver a su madre y hermana, ya no le quedaba nada

-quiero morir- había dicho más de una vez Ren

\- yo no te dejare que hagas eso- respondió En el cual con un una cadena atada al cuello de Ren lo jalaba, lo llevaba a esa estúpida vitrina con dos o tres chicos mas

Sus 15 años habían sido horribles, no, el ya no tenía nada, nada de nada, quería morir, quizás ahí seria libre, solo quizás

No, su vida jamás cambiaria

O eso pensó…..

-continuara-

Si usted gusta deja reviwes, gracias por leer :3


End file.
